piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow was an immersive walk-through special effects attraction that opened at Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World Resort on December 6, 2012. Based on the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film series, themselves based on the original Disneyland ride of the same name, the attraction was placed in Sound Stage 4, which had historically been known for sharing behind-the-scenes props and footage from films such as Haunted Mansion and The Chronicles of Narnia. On October 24, 2014, it was announced that the attraction would close after its final day of operation on November 6.The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow permanently closing in early November Those involved in making this experience were Imagineers Jason Surrell, Laura Mitchell, Charita Carter and Jason Roberts. According to them, creating an entirely new attraction based on the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise was a dream come true, as was working with the films' lead actor, Johnny Depp, who reprised his role as Captain Jack Sparrow for the attraction's film elements. The attraction have guests follow in the footsteps of Captain Jack Sparrow himself to see if they have what it takes to join his rowdy and daring pirate crew, allowing them to enter the world of Pirates of the Caribbean and experience several interactive sequences. Attraction description The show begins in a pre-show area, in which a talking skull a la the original Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, introduces the show and questions the integrity of those waiting to go inside and join Captain Jack Sparrow's crew. Image:TheLegendofCJSOverview1.jpg|Encounter scurvy scoundrels throughout your voyage, including Captain Jack Sparrow. Image:TheLegendofCJSOverview2.jpg|Enjoy a pirate's perspective as you walk in the footsteps of Captain Jack Sparrow. Image:TheLegendofCJSOverview3.jpg|Be on the lookout for hidden treasure during this thrilling adventure at "sea". Image:TheLegendofCJSOverview4.jpg|Ominous sights provide a clear warning of the treacherous waters ahead. Image:TheLegendofCJSOverview5.jpg|The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow is designed to delight Guests of all ages. For the main show, guests enter a large room which is decorated with various props along the sides and features a large scale model of the Black Pearl which serves as a portion of the show's projection screen. Using Disney's high-resolution, projection mapping system such as the one used in ‘The Magic, the Memories and You’ and ‘Celebrate the Magic,’ the now floating skull invites the pirate pledge holding the iron key (chosen prior to the show) to ‘insert it into the treasure chest’ (the child really just holds it up) and the show begins. From here, the audience journeys through each of the films in an show that involves physical and lighting effects in addition to the projections: from a skeleton army to Davy Jones to the Kraken and more, the lifelike projections also appear to literally fly off the screen along the back of the wall to over the Black Pearl and other objects inside the room. Eventually Captain Jack Sparrow himself appears aboard the ship and, after defeating Davy Jones, leads guests through the pirate's oath in a way that only Jack Sparrow can. Behind the scenes Announcement The attraction was announced on the online version of Disney's passholder newsletter, Mickey Monitor, on May 1, 2012. The newsletter described the attraction as well as quoting Walt Disney Imagineering Project Manager and Show Designer Jason Roberts. However, the story about the new attraction was shortly omitted, casting worry on if the story wasn't ready before the press deadline or if the attraction had been delayed or canceled.‘The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow’ Experience to Open at Disney’s Hollywood Studios in SummerOnline version of Disney’s passholder newsletter reports new Pirates attraction coming to Hollywood Studios It was confirmed on the next day that the attraction is happening and would open in the fall.The Legend Of Captain Jack Sparrow To Open At Disney’s Hollywood Studios This FallThe Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow ’sensory experience’ to immerse Disney World guests in ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ Development , James Arnold Taylor, and the Imagineers of the attraction.]] Because the Disney Parks had so many repeat guests and so many fans that they come in these parks again and again, a great, new experience had to be made; and a new Pirates of the Caribbean themed attraction was decided on the belief that the Pirates franchise was a very strong franchise that guests enjoyed. The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow was planned as an immersive, theatrical experience in which guests would actually get to follow in the footsteps of Jack Sparrow himself to see if they had what it takes to be pirates and be members of his crew. Guiding them through this adventure was an embodied talking skull, and he puts them to face all the trials of a pirate's life. Throughout the show, they're asked to do different things, which include facing Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman, to make sure that they can become a pirate and be a part of the crew.Imagineers Talk Working with Johnny Depp on The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow According to those at Walt Disney Imagineering, creating an entirely new attraction based on the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise was a dream come true, as was working with the films' lead actor, Johnny Depp, who reprised his role as Captain Jack Sparrow for the attraction's film elements. The Imagineers who participated in making the attraction include Jason Surrell, Laura Mitchell, Charita Carter and Jason Roberts. They looked at concept art from Marc Davis and more of the original stuff in preparations for the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, and they took some of them and did "some really fun things with them," by filling the area with pirate treasures everywhere. A number of these treasures being replica props that appeared in the films, including Elizabeth Swann's corset, pirate flags, portraits, the "Pirates – Ye Be Warned" sign, and more. This walk-through attraction, which is located at Disney's Hollywood Studios, was said to be the "first-of-its-kind sensory experience in which guests will have the chance to be enveloped by the world of the Pirates of the Caribbean as seen in the four feature films." It is placed in Sound Stage 4, which has historically been known for sharing behind-the-scenes props and footage from films such as Haunted Mansion and The Chronicles of Narnia, but The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow, while based on the Pirates of the Caribbean films, is not reported to continue that genre. Project Manager and Show Designer Jason Roberts stated, "Well, I hope that once our guests have come to 'The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow,' they'll actually feel like they've really experience something that they've actually been a part of the ''Pirates of the Caribbean storyline."'' Inside the attraction, guests would journey deep into an eerie lost grotto, where a mysterious pirate skull puts them to the test to see if they have what it takes to set sail with the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. Along the way, they must face all the perils of a pirate's life as their favorite moments from the films come to life before their eyes.First Look: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow Opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios << Disney Parks Blog .]] If an attraction was to be built and called "The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow," the Imagineers had to deliver one thing: Captain Jack Sparrow himself. And so the famous role of Captain Jack Sparrow was once again played by Johnny Depp, appearing in a most realistic way, believably standing up on the ship's bow for the remainder of the show. Though in reality it was a clever use of projection similarly featured in other theme park attractions, like Universal Orlando's Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey, to bring characters to life in stunning realism.Inside 'The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow' as Walt Disney World debuts new lifelike Pirates of the Caribbean attraction | Inside the Magic.net In participating in the attraction, the opportunity to work with Johnny Depp was said to be one of the things that was "extra exciting". Depp was said to be really great to work with, and was excited to be a part about this attraction. Depp was joined by voice actor James Arnold Taylor, who voiced the Talking Skull in the attraction.James Arnold Taylor | Facebook As of September 2012, construction had already started for the Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow attraction.PHOTOS - A look at 'The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow' exterior under construction - WDWmagic.com In October 2012, artwork for the soon-to-be-open attraction was visible around Mickey Avenue and Dopey Drive at Disney's Hollywood Studios, with the exterior of a building repainted with a large version of Sao Feng's Map.Pictures: Legend of Jack Sparrow Construction Progress at Disney's Hollywood Studios - LaughingPlace.comWalt Disney World Resort Update by Mark Goldhaber Dress rehearsals and previews begin in late November before the grand opening on December 6. Appearances Individuals *Jack Sparrow *Davy Jones *Redhead *Will Turner *Jack Sparrow's mother *Cutler Beckett Creatures *Kraken *Mermaid Objects *Sword **Jack Sparrow's hanger *Pistol **Jack Sparrow's pistol *Jack Sparrow's bone trinket *Jack Sparrow's compass *Cannon *Jolly Roger *Mermaid Coffin *Chalices of Cartagena *Pirates Ye Be Warned sign Organizations and groups *Jack Sparrow's crew Ships *''Black Pearl'' *''Flying Dutchman'' Songs *''My Jolly Sailor Bold'' *Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) Other *Talking Skull *Skeleton References Inside the large room where the main attraction is, it is decorated with various props along the sides and features a large scale model of the Black Pearl which serves as a portion of the show's projection screen. Some of the props include many from the films such as Elizabeth Swann's corset, the "Pirates – Ye Be Warned" sign, and more. Gallery External links *The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow Walt Disney World Website Notes and references Category:Disney attractions Category:Pirates of the Caribbean